Star Wars: The Day Republic Rises Once More
by Kakoratt 101
Summary: Trouble stirs on Kashyyyk the CIS have been ressurected from the dead... New Chapter update!
1. Republics Demise

The Republic's Demise

By: Kakoratt 101

This is technically my 5th fan fiction, so uhh…I hope u enjoy it and please review, thank you and have a nice day. Every character is from my ideas, no ripping me off!

Except for the ones that were mentioned in the movies

This story starts on the fifth moon of Kamino, and just when the whole Republic was destroyed after the Empire took over the entire galaxy, things could have gotten worse than this…

On a rainy and dreadful day on Kamino, a starfighter lands on the docking bay of the Kaminion palace.

The unexpected visitor arrives without a warning

Kaminion- "May I help you?"

?- "Yes, may I be taken to the Kaminion Chancellor please?"

Kaminion- "Yes, right this way sir. What is your name and why are you here? I can set an appointment with the Chancellor, wait here."

?- "Thank you."

1 hour later

Chancellor- "Obi-Wan Kenobi…I didn't expect you to be here."

Obi-Wan- "I'm sorry for the troublesome on coming here without a notice, but there is something that I have to ask of you. Can you make more… (Whisper) clones?"

Chancellor- "We could, but it would be a difficult job to do…we need more DNA from the original or a surviving clone trooper that has been made here in Kamino."

Obi-Wan- "Good…I know where one lives. Do you remember the name of Boba Fett?"

Chancellor- "ahh…well yes I do, Boba Fett was one of the kindest clones we ever had in the facility, your going to use him for the DNA sample aren't you? If so, you are unaware that he is a bounty hunter now, do you not?

Obi-Wan- "Yes, he lives on Tatooine. He serves the Huts as an extra _money maker_, so I believe anyway."

Chancellor- "Very good, we Kaminions will go to Tatooine and search for Boba Fett, and you can have…you know what."

Obi-Wan- "Thank you for your time with me. I really hope that you can get it accomplished. Until we meet again, Chancellor. Oh by the way, do you know if the Empire has been at this part of the galaxy?"

Chancellor- "Yes, they have. Sadly we lost the battle and many soldiers along with it."

Obi-Wan- "So then they, have you under their control?"

Chancellor- "No, they said that we were too weak to fight for them, so they just left us, and never came back, thank goodness."

Obi-Wan- "I see, well uhh…I hope you get those _things_ completed, Chancellor. May the force be with you, always."

Chancellor- "And may the force be with you Jedi Master Obi-Wan."

As Obi-Wan finds his way out of the room and into the corridor, Obi-Wan gets his starfighter started for lift off. He told R2-D2 to send a message to Tatooine saying "I have reached Kamino, and there will be some Kaminions coming to Tatooine, so be prepared, Luke, you will escort them to Jabba's Palace."

"Yes Sir! Master!"

"Good, you're better than what your father was when he was your age, over and out."

-Tatooine- (2-days later)

A roaring space shuttle, that's looks like one of the Republics LAAT's, comes over the top of the Tusken raider camp, when it past there camp site, one of them tried to shoot it down, but the fire power missed the ship. When it came to the location to where it was supposed to land, which was where Luke lived all his life. One Kaminion came out and walked to the door.

Kaminion- "Is Master Luke Skywalker here?"

Luke- "I'm him, so you're the Kaminion that I'm supposed to escort to Jabba's palace?"

Kaminion- "Yes, that is correct."

Luke- "ok wait here."

Luke went outside and left the Kaminion Warrior inside, so he doesn't die of dehydration. Luke got his Sandspeeder ready to go. "Ok, its ready, come out and get in."

The tall Kaminion walked out standing tall and proud of what he is going to do, he was part of something that could change the whole entire history of the Republic.

-Jabba's Palace- (night)

Boba Fett stands still looking for intruders, and also thinking about what he has been through over the past years. He is afraid of his dreams, his dreams are like when he was on Geonosia, picking up the head of his dead father.

"Psst"

Boba looks to the left and then the right, then at the left again. He takes off up the stairs and finds that one of his master Kaminions was there to greet him telling him "It's time to come back, if you want to live you must come with us. Then you continue to do more work on being a bounty hunter and being free of this terrible place."

Fett- "Fine, but you better not do anything stupid or I'll kill you."

Luke over heard the conversation and started to retreat to his home. He also told before they left the Kaminion how to drive the Sandspeeder.

After 2 hours, both the Kaminion and Fett came across Luke's home, and then they went to the ship and took off right away.

"Master Obi-Wan, it looks like that the Kaminion lied to Fett and succeeded. And now we have to wait for over about 40 years."

Obi-Wan- "Yes, but it will be worth the wait, but unless the Kaminions have some kind of new technology."

Luke- "You mean…they could probably speed the cloning process?"

Obi-Wan- "You're catching on pretty quick then, I'll ask them right now……." Obi-Wan then sent out a signal to send it to Kamino. "Chancellor."

Kaminion Chancellor- "Yes? Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan "I want to ask a question, do you have new technology to speed up the cloning process?"

Kaminion Chancellor "Yes, do you want us to use it?"

Obi-Wan "Please do. Let me guess, there's a little problem isn't there."

Kaminion Chancellor- "No, no problem, the clones will have the same life span as any other clone, even if it's process was sped up."

Obi-Wan- "So how long will it take?"

Kaminion Chancellor- "It should take at least 1 year to make at least 45,000 troopers."

Obi-Wan- "Ok, keep up the work with the things. Over and out"

2 years after the battle on the Death Star (In Episode VI)

Luke Skywalker gets into an X-wing and just as he remembers that there's a clone army being made on Kamino, Obi-Wan Kenobi reminds him of the clone army that's being kept sealed away from the Empire.

Luke- "I must go find something; I might come with more reinforcements."

General- "More reinforcements? But Master Skywalker, we already have enough as it is."

Luke- "No, I saw into the future, that most of the men will die tonight of that deadly virus that has been going around for centuries. No one knows who has it, but I can tell that the virus is spreading throughout the men."

General- "Hmm…so be it. We'll be waiting for you for the reinforcements. May the force be with you"

Luke- "And may the force be with you, my friend"

As Luke flies into the Kamino system, he finds a Star Destroyer that looks like it has been, well destroyed, pieces were flying around the badly damaged ship. Stormtroopers were floating lifelessly, "Looks like that the Stormtroopers got out of hand with the battle of Kamino." When Luke Skywalker landed his ship, he didn't really expect a great greeting. Clone troopers marched towards the starfighter.

"Halt! You are now under arrest!"

"Wait! I came here for the army that Obi-Wan wanted to be made."

"Obi…Wan? Are you the one that's supposed to be coming to get us?"

"Indeed." Luke looked over the clone's shoulder; saw that they have contained a small squad of Imperialists. "I see that you, guys defeated the Empire #1"

"Yes sir, we have took over their command post, we also have completed one of our first missions, sir."

"First mission?"

Chancellor- "I told them to take over Empire #1. Which was obviously their first mission."

Luke- "Fine, ok is there a way to get these troopers to our base?"

Chancellor- "yes, we do have LAAT's to transport them."

"Good, get them on to the Transport Ships. We need them to our base ASAP."

Troopers loaded up on to the LAAT's, then lifted off all at the same time. Republic Engineer- "Clone Trans 1, Clone Trans 2…Clone Trans 9,809 launch." A whole garrison full of LAAT's spreading throughout the whole atmosphere, heading to the Rebellion base. "Well I guess, you guys are on top of things here. I guess I'll go to the base then, send the troopers to the Swynaut system."

"Yes sir."

-Rebellion base-

"Sir? You better take a look at this."

General- "What the hell? Don't fire until they fire back, that's an order! Everyone battle stations!"

Thousands of Heavy Transport Ships came roaring over the top of the Rebellion base. They came from all different directions, one of them lands onto the landing space beside the Rebellion base. One of the troopers came out of the ship came rushing near the base, and the Rebels were very interested in what he was trying to do. Rebel marines from left to right of the base were armed with stolen E-11's and Blaster Rifles. The trooper stopped to ask "Is there a General Handai here!"

"That would be me. What is it you want!"

Trooper- "I was told from a Master Luke Skywalker that my troops and I were supposed to be based here."

General- "So are you the so called reinforcements?"

"Correct! We are clone troopers, created to destroy the Empire and be commanded by Master Luke Skywalker only!"

General- "What's your name trooper!"

"My name is…Commander Gudo! Sir"

"Ok, unload your troops and come inside."

"Yes sir, all right men! Unload, off the ships!"

Thousands of ships landed one by one landing the troopers onto the soft ground of Swynaut, the troopers began forming up into big groups, one group after another entered the base, the little squad of Rebels are now a 60 billion population of clone troopers. In two years, Luke thought that they would have a less population of clones. But then again two years is an awful long time for the clones to be created, but Luke didn't bother about the problem, He just worried about the Clones winning the war for the dying Rebels.

-Empire-

Vader- "Command the Empire #2 and #3 to land on Swynaut. From that point on the Rebels will be nothing more than just one person."

Engineer- "Yes sir. #2 and #3 launch for orbit around Swynaut. Load all escape pods, and all Reinforcements!"

(Intercom)- "The Reinforcements are already loaded sir. Preparing for invasion. Launch!"

After the Star Destroyers vanished to the other side of the galaxy, they came into orbit around Swynaut. Out the window they could see a little line of something unfamiliar objects on the ground. It was a line of LAAT's getting ready for battle.

Rebel leader- "Section 1, 2, 3, and 4 ready!"

Clone Pilots start piling into the LAAT's one by one.

Imperialist Commander- "What the…?"

An explosion occurred inside the Star Destroyer when it came into orbit. "Abandon ship! All troopers, Abandon Ship!" Both engines exploded, and lost the will to stay in place, little tiny pods came out of the massive ship while Star Destroyer sped up and was getting too hot to take control of the ship. 3 minutes later, the Ship crashed down onto the surface of Swynaut, leaving a 1,000 mile crater.

"Stormtroopers!"

Stormtroopers surrounded the entire base but no sign of the clones, the Stormtroopers captured the Rebel legion, but when the Stormtroopers got cocky, _they _came, slaughtering every single trooper in sight. Fire power flashing through the air. The Empire knew that they didn't have a chance to defeat them all, the Empire only took out a handful of men, but then the clones came in blank range, and before they knew it. It was all over with.

But a second Star Destroyer lost control of it's engines, and made an emergency crash down on the planet, more pods came down onto Swynaut, but only very few troopers survived the crash of Empire #3, the remaining troopers had no choice but to give up, they had two choices, to give up and live, or to die at the scene. Clone troopers made a circle around the P.O.W.'s, one of the stormtroopers got up and wanted to see the commander of the Rebel legion. So then he was taken to the general, there he said "I wish to become on your side."

"For what reason, you're a stormtrooper." "Yes but I was also a clone trooper back in the day."

"How do I know that your not pulling my leg?" the trooper takes his helmet off, and request to be put in the Republic's Alliance, then another clone trooper came into the room. "Sir, we have a problem."

General- "Sergeant, take off your helmet." "Uhh…yes sir." The trooper takes _his_ mask off, then so it appears that he _was_ one of the clone commanders in the Clone Wars. Commanders Bly and Gree were one of the best commanders, but sadly they weren't strong enough to stay alive for this kind of disaster.

"Sergeant, what's the situation? Commander, take this _former_ clone to get changed… Do you remember your rank?"

"Yes, it was a Commander, sir."

"And your name?"

"Cody." "Then so be it, Commander Cody."

"Do you want me to state my record?" "Yes"

"It all began on Utapau; I was the one that lead the droid assault. I was the most experienced Clone Commander there was in the 501st. I was ordered to eliminate Kenobi, I didn't want to do it, but it was one of my commands from the Supreme Chancellor. From that time on, I was scarred for life on that awful experience; it was like killing one of my own friends, a true friend. But when we found out that he was still alive, I was forced to send out a squad to kill him. My squad is what you are holding captive right now. They are also former Clones; they were right beside me throughout the whole entire war, even this war that we are fighting right now."

"Hmmm…interesting. Maybe you and your squad could be a great addition to our collection of Clones. I'll be back, if you could Commander, I want you in the same uniform that you were in, in the Clone Wars on Utipau."

"Yes sir."

-Swynaut Hanger-

General- "Luke? You're back already?"

"Yeah" "We have a new recruit, he was a former Clone, in the Clone Wars. His name is Commander Cody. Treat him with respect like you do with the other Clones."

"Commander Cody, this is Luke Skywalker. Luke this Commander Cody."

Cody- "Are you related to Anakin Skywalker?"

Luke- "Yes, he's my father."

Cody- "Ahh…I see…did you know that he's actually now the leader of the Empire right now?" an expression that has never seen from a Jedi like Luke, is now being revealed. Luke trembles with fear, he doesn't like the idea of his father being the leader of the Empire, and yet he has to believe it. For it is coming from a former clone that knows more than he does.

-500 hours- (Swynaut)

Thousands of Body Bags lined up to be carried into the pit, filled with dead Rebel bodies that died from the disease that Luke predicted.

Cody- "Master Skywalker, wake up. We have some unexpected visitors." Whispered Cody

"What do you mean?"

"Stormtroopers, listen." A thumping noise in the background was getting louder and louder by the second. "Should I call for battle stations?"

"Yes, right away. This is one fight that we might not be able to withdraw from. We need to fight until we win." Luke whispers to the Captain to tell the Artillery Control to bomb NNE (North North East).

Imperialist- "Be very, very quiet, were hunting Rebels." "Shut up."

A roaring boom filled the sky with terror, "Incoming! Twelve o'clock!" an artillery shell hits the Imperialist from above, killing 400 members of the Empire including one of the Generals. "Break off, Battle positions! Spread out!"

"Ok Cody, there all yours." "Thank you, it's been a pleasure being here on this side again, I won't let you down, sir. Charge!"

All members of the Republic came charging into battle trying to ward off the imperialist for as long as they can. Commander Cody is not to be trusted in the battlefield so he had to stay behind. The day that the Rebels trust Cody is the day he gets his Medal as a Commander in lead.

Laser blasts fire in all directions, an imperialist dies one by one. The Clones have the advantage of being the smartest beings, or so it seems. Missiles launch behind enemy lines. Killing off almost an exact of 20 troopers. "Sniper!" Snipers are the most distinctive clone member of the Republic. "We have the upper hand. Now General. You have to order artillery to strike at the far reaches of _their_ territory, or we'll all be lost."

Cody- "Fire…the nukes. 800 degrees north, 6 degrees west! Fire!"

A blinding light flared through the morning sky. Strong winds rushed through the battle field, Cody didn't think the clone troopers survive the explosion. But on behalf of everything that went on, Cody saw a glimpse of every single clone soldier coming back…alive. Because of the new technology that Kamino had in store, they now could survive through any kind of nuclear explosion that may take part in any war.

Commander Cody, a now former Imperialist, which is now a clone trooper once again, leading the assault on Swynaut. The leader of the once before 501st. An Elite Clone Trooper that has won for many decades and never has failed except for the time that he got captured by the Rebellion……. And now calls his army the 5001st (Five Double O' First).

Ever since the Rebel marines have died from a deadly disease that has been passed on for many years, they can now rest in peace, but now that the clones have risen from the dead, it is only the beginning, of the end

If you enjoyed this one, be back for more Star Wars action… Hope you'll like this up coming one! "Star Wars: Empire's Assault."


	2. Empires Assault

Star Wars: Empire's Assault

By Kakoratt 101

There's another Clone that have never been in movie 3, and this is what it is:

Clone Bodyguard: Has brown and silver helmet and a brown and blue clone outfit.

Ever since the assault on Swynaut, the Republic is prepared for every battle with new shiny dark armor that's able to penetrate up to 12 laser blasts at a time.

This is the time where the Empire Strikes Back by using old enemies before the old Republic came into the light of fire. This time, the Empire hires a Sith Lord who's a Zabrak, the same type of creature that killed Qui-Gon Jin on the planet of Naboo. The Emperor gives the Zabrak a double saber, for it seems that they're an expert with them.

Beams of light flash the night sky of planet Earth 506, exploding bombs lighting up the combat field. Commander Cody, a remembered clone commander from the Clone Wars and also a betrayer to the Empire, leads the assault on the Empire's artillery with only a handful of Elite Troopers.

Empire's Death Star Gunner- "Fire the GNB's" (Generation Nuclear Bombs) a small nuclear bomb hits the city of Nadorian. Tall skyscrapers that once blocked the sunlight during the day, now gone in ashes, just vanished in piles of rubble.

Commander Cody- (Radio) "Sir? Are you all right sir?"

Luke- "Yeah, but that was a close one, too close. What's your position Commander?"

Cody- "My position is 41 kilos north east of you." "

Luke- "If I were you I'd get out of there. Move your men to the main command post. That way you guys can take care the

Empire's bombing problem."

Cody- "Yes sir. Over and out…Ok men, now we have to move north to the blockade, but first we have to set up some auto turrets to kill some imperialist scum, let's go! Go, go, go, go! Private Anderson! Set up the auto turrets, and then do a full scale search around the perimeter

After Anderson sat up the turrets, he began his reconnaissance around the perimeter in search of the enemies' reinforcements. Anderson climbed a dirt mound, and what he saw was not a pretty site.

(Frizzy Radio) "Cody….the rein…are HeRe…..huh?...ahhhh!" after that, the connection was lost.

Cody- "Lets continue our mission. We have to get rid of the artillery before it does a great deal of damage to the Republic! Let's move!" When Cody was curious enough, he looked at the back of his shoulder, he didn't like what he saw, what he saw were thousands of stormtroopers, storming the place like a herd of rampaging Buffalo, trying to kill the commander of the operation. "Damn! Not Good. Not good at all! Major!" "Yes sir." "Order the Hanger to send the damn LAATB's. We now have to get to the enemies' artillery units! We can't stop here now. I won't let us die, not today! Not ever! LET'S MOVE OUT! Get those thermal detonators ready."

"Flight unit, this is Major Jaskson, our position is 46 kilos due west, no wait make that north east! I need LAAT bombers here in exactly 30 seconds!"

-Republic Hanger-

"I here you loud and clear Major! Ok men, get those LAAT bombers filled with 5 men in each; we have to protect the senate of Earth 506! This is the day we show what those punk losers who we really are!"

"SIR YES, SIR!" as the scene raises almost to the top of the ceiling, Big amounts of Clone Pilots were getting ready to take off, for the battle. "B-1 launch, B-2 launch!"

-Battle ground- Earth 506

"Sir, the Calvary has arrived!" over ten huge roaring LAAT's came from the skies

Pilot- "The Emperor must have been desperate this time. (Whistle) Wow! They cover almost every part of this side of Earth 506. Shit…sucks to be the Commander at this kind of time.

Cody- "Thank god, good work Major. Maybe they'll teach those sons of bitches a lesson or two, about war."

When Commander Cody and his men finally got to the Empires artillery they positioned a bomb vertically on the side of each artillery cannon.

"Ok, section-4 secure."

"Section-5 secure."

Cody- "Everyone attached?" the troops give a big thumbs up. "Ok let's move out, and get the hell out of here!" One trooper detonated the bombs and just when things got all nice and soothing, all bombs detonated except one. The artillery turret aimed for the small squad of clones and fired a cannon round at them, and killed two of Cody's men.

Imperial Trooper- "Fire when ready Sergeant." When a Heavy trooper launched one of his heat seekers upon an LAAT, it made an awful direct hit, the force of the rocket made the LAAT make a swerve dive down into the one remaining Artillery Turret.

"Cody? Are you all right. I'd get out of there if I were you."

"Very funny, General Skywalker."

As the body count rises with the stormtroopers, they decided to retreat, for one good reason…their turrets were blown to pieces.

"Mission Complete Commander! Well done."

-Bespin- (command center)

Luke- "That was not what I expected; I didn't think they would pull something like that onto the Republic."

Cody- "Well maybe we should just plan ahead of things where one soldier doesn't loose 4 of his greatest men! This was supposed to be an easy mission for us. There only supposed to be turrets, not the whole entire Empire garrison. Today we fell into one of the most ridiculous ambushes in the history of the Republic."

-Cemetery Chamber- (Bespin)

Cody- "I won't forget those, times that we had together my friends, I just hope you guys are in a better place now than what you guys were in a couple days ago. Farewell my comrades." Cody raises his arm and solutes his fallen troopers as they roll into the burning furnace.

-Meeting table- (3:00 p.m.)

Luke- "This meeting was called upon to what we did, on Earth 506. It must have been tragic to see your troopers to die like that, I'm sorry commander."

Cody- "Where the hell were you when we needed you? Huh? Explain that. I broke a promise to my squad. And I also let them down on breaking that promise."

Luke- "I know how you feel on loosing, not only 4 of the best troopers ever, but also the 4 best of friends. But you can't let your friends deaths get in the way our mission. Once we win the war, you'll feel a whole lot better than before. Meeting's over."

Cody- "Wait, that's not what this meetings about is it, General?"

Luke- "Heh, I guess you learn quickly."

Cody- "Humph…you don't what I learned in the past."

Luke- "I guess I don't, but anyway. This meeting was called because there's actually another invasion that the Empire is going to do."

Cody- "How do we know that it's not another ambush?"

Luke- "I know how there going to do it, there dumber than we expected. Heh, it's been two years, ever since you came onto our garrison, I remember it perfectly clear as day. You were begging to be let in the Rebellion, but yet all you had to do is just state your record, and your name, and everything else that had to do with you. But anyway that's all I wanted to tell you, and oh yeah Commander."

Cody- "Yes?"

Luke- "You are now ranked as General. You'll lead the Clones into battle; do you think you can handle that kind of situation, General?"

Cody- "Yes, but what about General Gudo?"

Luke- "He'll be second in Command; you're now first in Command."

Cody- "Yes sir, and what of you? What will you be commanding?"

Luke- "I'll be commanding myself, I'll go on my own, there are no worries, and I'll be okay on my own.

Cody looks confused. "Whatever, I'll see you in the halls, General."

As Cody scurries across the Bespin base, he somehow runs into General Gudo. "Sorry General."

"Don't be. Ever since that you became first in command, I am sorry for bumping you sir."

"Uhhh…you don't really have to be, you are in command to you know."

"I know, but that doesn't happen until you die in a horrorific accident. Now, I must get my post, I am now first in command of the Air Patrol."

"Ahh…yes, well uhh…see you around, I guess."

"Take care. General Cody."

-Death Star-

Vader- "I wish you guys could cooperate with me, and just win a war, for once."

Commander Yeratz- "Lord Vader, we are doing as much as we can, we go on like this. This is a time for defeat my Lord, but take my advice, go to Kamino, that's were the project is taking place, that's were they're getting their troopers. Lord Vader, I wish for us to invade the Kaminions and take over their cloning facility."

Vader- "Fine, but it's going to be your responsibility if we lose the battle."

--

Imperialist Commander- "Empires' #4 through #7 launch! Today we take over Kamino and live to tell the tale gentle men. Today we will bring victory to the Empire!"

-Kaminion System- (atmosphere)

Rain pours as if it were a never ending cycle. 3 Star Destroyers came in from the sky, silently, without the radar knowing they were there. The Empire lands the troopers onto the deck. The Kaminion Chancellor comes out onto the deck himself, to see what the commotion was all about. "How may I serve you today?"

Trooper- "You can serve us by putting your hands behind your head while take over the facility." And as soon as he finished that sentence, he knew that he was in deep crap. Thousands of troopers began to open fire upon the Empire. Troopers from both sides dropping like flies, one after the other.

stormtrooper- "Sir, we have to destroy their turret."

Imperialist commander- "Well then do it, don't just stand their and tell me that over the radio."

Clone trooper- "Enemy Rockets in the air!"

Five EMP rockets launched at both the trooper and the Blaster turret, the trooper fell the before the explosion occurred. The trooper escaped the incident with only a bruise. Falling from 200 ft. from the air and landing onto the secondary hanger that was obviously below from where the battle was taking place.

Flashes of lights that were coming from the DC-15's that were piercing into the Imperialists armor. But then they called _them_… "Vader…requesting to use the TIE bombers."

"Access granted." Answered Vader.

Two TIE bombers came screeching through the air. "TIE bombs ready, Fire!" yelled the pilot, five EMP bombs dropped to the clone facility, as the facility collapses a distress signal is being reported to General Skywalker saying "May day, May day. Imperialist are invading our system, you have to act now general! You have to save us all!" Millions of fire rounds continue to shoot from the E-11's that the imperialist had for a weapon.

Commander Gudo yelled "Retreat! Where are those ARC troopers!"

An Arc trooper pops up in front of Commander Gudo without him knowing. "We need ten Arc's up on top of the facility firing at the enemy!"

"Yes sir."

The trooper puts on his radio and starts ordering the troopers to fire upon the enemy with EMP rockets. "We need ten EMP rocketeers to fire on top of the facility and into the enemies' garrison, and there's no escape if we lose. It's all up to you to lower their troops." Said the ARC trooper. (Advance Reconnaissance Commando)

And as soon as the ARC troopers got on top of the building, they started firing the EMP's like there was no tomorrow. A reign of EMP's launched from the roof, they landed in every direction. Blinding lights glared off the EMP's as they land a devastating blow to their garrison.

-The other side of Kamino-

More than six Republican carriers were being launched into battle, in space. Eight frigates were already taking heavy fire in the mid-space battle for Kamino, rapid cannon fire rounds were making the defenses weak to the Star Destroyers, but then they order

"Fire all Cannons!"

A few seconds after the order was issued all cannons, even the laser turrets began firing at the Republican frigates. Off in the distance, a gray large looking object appeared, more than a thousand ARC-170's came flying out of the hanger, destroying TIE fighters after TIE fighters the enemy knew they didn't have a chance. They then tried to use a little plan, to use the Landing Craft to use to fight the battles.

"LC-1, 2, 3, 6, 8 launch!" demanded the Captain over the intercom.

After the Landing Crafts went into battle, the clone starfighters start falling like flies. Every single ARC-170 starfighters got over five missiles in the engine, making them go down into the planets ocean.

"This is R-leader Captain Reedo, I got a Landing Craft on my tail, I can't shake him!"

"Hold on, were having a missile lock on to him." "Fine, but just don't hit me instead." Ordered the Captain. "Missiles Away!" two missiles traveled toward Captain Reedo.

"Hey, I thought I said don't hit me."

"Were not going to hit you, there merely going to travel behind you and then hit that sleazy Landing Craft."

"You better be right or I'll haunt you until you die." Exclaimed the Captain

"Heh don't worry, in fact that's what you do most of the time."

The two missiles then whizzed past the Captain and the Landing craft, then they made a U-turn towards the Landing Craft. The two missiles made a successful direct hit, leaving nothing but explosions, space junk behind, and a couple dead bodies along with it as well.

-Kamino's Dock-

Commander Gudo- "There's just too many of them!"

Clone- "Commander, I just sent a message to General Skywalker and General Cody, they said that they are on their way to…" As he was about to finish his sentence two Rebel Command Ships appear into the atmosphere just below the clouds.

Gudo- "that's Got to be them right now."

Star Destroyer Pilot- "Hey what the…when…how long has that thing been there?"

Commander Yeratz- "Who cares just shoot it down."

But before the pilot could touch any of his controls, two shiny orbs formed into one of the Rebels' main cannon. "Fire!" yelled General Handai

Two large beams of light came streaming out of the cannons and into the Star Destroyer. Black smoke flowed out of the Star Destroyer as it slams into the ocean of Kamino. Breaking the massive ship into two halves. Millions of pilots and workers dying, but the clones don't care about them, they just want the war to end.

"A million down, and who knows how many more to go." Said Gudo

As a second Star Destroyer comes down from space. The computers detected that there was only one life form on that ship.

"I want that ship destroyed before it hits the water." Commanded Handai.

When the two main cannons got ready for another round, they both shot at the same time, and as the second ship goes down to rest. A shadow comes out of the main corridor, racing up the ship as fast as a Jedi could. Then he jumps up into the air, onto the docks.

"Halt! Who the hell are you!" demanded Gudo

The unknown creature said "My name is…Darth Yreka." As he says that he lifts up his hood, the creature was exactly 5'11" and was the same type of specie of creature that killed the legendary Qui-Gon Jin, which once was a Jedi Master.

As lightning strikes the facility. The desperate dark sider begins to run toward the devious clones. Slashing one by one, deflecting every signal shot that a clone tries to make.

Handai- "Luke, you better come here and take a look at this."

What Luke saw one the screen was a dark person that had the dark side of the force surrounding him, little by little. He also saw that the dark creature had a double saber.

"I'll take care of him." Said Luke

As Luke jumps out of the Ship and onto the Landing docks. Darth Yreka turns around and sees that young Luke Skywalker draws his saber from his belt.

Yreka- "I've been expecting you Jedi scum."

Luke- "So you have huh? That doesn't surprise me at all."

Luke and Darth Yreka began to bring their Lightsabers over their heads to make a stance, to get ready to fight off of who will win. Sparks fly as they clash together, swinging, deflecting and dodging every move that both of them make.

Yreka- "You're good, but I'm still better."

"You think so; well then in that case, let's get serious."

-Naboo-

Clone Bodyguard- "General Kenobi. There's a distress call from Kamino, shall we reply?"

Kenobi- "Hmm…I do sense a great dark force toward that area. Get the Republican Transport Ship ready."

Bodyguard- "Yes sir." The clone suddenly disappears without a trace, camouflaging into the surroundings. A shadow of the Republican Transport Ship came over the top of Naboo, and was fallowed by three Heavy Artillery Frigates. Clones began forming up in groups of 100's.

Clone Pilot- "Full speed ahead. Location, Kamino." The huge ship then vanished into thin air, going into hyper drive.

-Kamino-

Thousands of lights still continue flashing followed by EMP rockets as the fight rages on between Republics against the Empire. "I don't think we'll last much longer." Yelled Gudo. "That may be so, but other troopers are on their way to back us up on the battle." Said an Advance Clone Sharpshooter.

Through the dark sky, the clones could see a dark gray ship come from the clouds. It was indeed the Second garrison of Naboo, along with Kenobi on board. One Clone trooper after another kept piling up on the docks.

"This is not what I expected from this planet." Wandered the Clone Bodyguard. "General Kenobi, we spotted Master Luke Skywalker. It seems that he is fighting some kind of dark lord."

The bodyguard then showed him a hologram of the fight between Luke and Darth Yreka

"What...no…it's him…Darth Maul." Exclaimed Obi-Wan "I'll be back Guard." "Yes sir, be careful. And may the force be with you." "May the force be with you to."

As Kenobi ran as fast as the speed of light he came across Luke and the Sith Lord. But when Kenobi got there the fight was already over. Luke stabbed the Zabrak in the chest, and then returned to his duties. Kenobi then looked to see if he was dead for sure, he sensed that there was no life left in him, he also got back to his duties in the Republic Assault Ship. When Kenobi got back to his ship two stormtroopers were inside shooting up the place, killing hundreds of unarmed Rebel Engineers.

-Inside the Republic Assault Ship-

"Troopers!" yelled a technician

"I'll take care of them." Said the Clone Bodyguard "you just get your men out of here, or just go to the back of the ship." The Guard then simply vanished without a trace again, then quietly you can hear his foot steps creep along the hallway. The two stormtroopers yelled for help and screamed for their lives as they were slaughtered to death.

"Problem solved. You might want to get back to your stations as soon as possible before the whole ship goes down."

"Yes sir." Answered the tech. The whole crew ran for their positions so they could keep the uncontrolled ship under control.

While the Rebel technicians were taking care of business, the clones had some trouble with the enemy. The clones' numbers were dropping fast ever since that Sith attacked them.

"Guard, forget me. Get the Rebels out of here, I'm going to help the troopers win." Said Obi-Wan

"Roger, over and out."

Kenobi lifted his lightsaber from his belt and began to lash out into battle without thinking at the moment. An enemy EMP rocket roared towards Obi-Wan, but it missed him just by inches. "That wasn't good; maybe I'll let the troopers take them out themselves." Exclaimed Obi-Wan

At first Obi-Wan thought he hallucinating, but he wasn't. He saw two of his Republican Heavy Artillery Frigates being blown from the sky. Pieces flying everywhere as they came down to crash land onto the sea surface of Kamino. Tidal waves began to form in the waters below. But the war raged on for hours and non-stopping EMP explosions everywhere around the battlegrounds.

-Inside the Facility-

Kenobi walks inside the corridor of the Facility. "May I come in? It's wet out there." Asked Obi-Wan

"Yes, you may master Jedi." Said the Kaminion.

"Thank you for your kindness." Said Obi-Wan

-Death Star-

Vader- "Their numbers are growing rapidly, we must best retreat master."

Darth Sidious- "Yes, but the next time, we will win. Lord Vader, will you aid me by joining me in the next battle. Together we will fight, and will win for the freedom of our Empire."

Death Star Technician- "All troopers fall back, but keep firing while you are evacuating."

-Kamino Docks-

Stormtrooper Commander- "Yes sir. All troopers fall back!"

"EMP's!" yelled a Clone Commander

Over half of the troopers ran on the side of the facility and got their respected EMP and Rocket launchers and fired at the incoming Star Destroyer that's supposed to meet with the escaping troopers to pick them up.

"Fire when you see the blasted ship!" said the Commander "FIRE!"

Thousands of EMP's and Rockets fired off from the Kaminion Docks and all over the Star Destroyer main Hanger Bay. Some of them fired into the Engine and destroyed it. Making the massive ship uncontrollable at the time. Red Flames spewed from the Engine and into the main Hanger Bay, crashing into the ocean of Kamino.

"That's a stupid way to die. Oh well the assault ended on Kamino I guess. I wander what the emperor will attack next." Said Obi-Wan

"Sir, what do you want us to do now?" asked Commander Gudo

"Tell Captain Reedo that we won the assault on Kamino." Said Obi-Wan

"Yes sir."

"And by the way. Bring out the wine and party animals if there are any, ok?"

"Sure, whatever General. Whatever happened to Commander Cody, General?"

"He was assigned to the Swynaut garrison, why?"

"Uhh…just wandering sir."

(Kenobi's mind) "Hmmm…something tells me that the Emperor is going to attack Cody from this point on, or I could be ridiculous and think that might happen even though it isn't going to."

-Death Star-

Sidious- "We have to get a stronger defense, or we'll lose our freedom and our dignity. Try to get as many troops on this piece of junk as you can, or you'll be wearing that hat of yours around your neck."

"Y-Yes sir." Replied Commander Yeratz

End of Chapter 2

don't miss the next upcoming chapter!


	3. Prologue

Star Wars: The Start of a Friendly War (Prologue)

By: Kakoratt 101

This is surprisingly my 13th fan fiction, so please enjoy!

"Sir, General Luke Skywalker." Mumbled General Cody

"Yes? What is it?" he asked

"It's about the Republic; they say they are ready for another battle. Do you think we should just go ahead and invade the Death Star?"

"Well…we don't want to rush into things fast, you know?" replied Skywalker

"Right sir. I'm just in a bit of a situation between me and the Republican Army."

"What is it?"

"It seems that they don't trust me, although I wear the badge of First in Command, to them I am still an Imperialist."

"I'll have that taken care of immediately. Oh by the way, General Kenobi wants to see you right away."

"Yes…sir."

General Cody suddenly walked into the dark halls of the Corucaunt Jedi Temple.

"General Luke Skywalker sent me here because you request my presence."

"Yes…General Cody…I have an important task for you to do. Deliver this letter to the Kashyyykian Government."

"Who do I ask for?"

"You ask for a Wookie that's named "Chewbacca." Tell him that I sent you this letter to give to him. Make sure that you take at least three clone elite troopers with just for protection."

"I won't let you down General."

Cody was surprised about the mission that has been requested of him. He then demanded to have three LAAT's ready for take off for Kashyyyk. When he heard that he used the word protection, he thought he might just bring more than just three, but fifteen clone elite troopers with him.


	4. THE LAST WAR:PART 1

**STAR WARS: THE LAST WAR OF THE REPUBLIC PART 1**

**By Kakoratt 101**

The battle of a war to end all wars has finally come.

-23:39 hundred hours-

"General Kenobi, we are on planet Kashyyyk." Whispered Cody as he speaks to a radio

"Good, but why are you quiet?"

"It seems that the CIS took over Kashyyyk."

"What? The CIS are supposed to be long gone. How are they…"

"I don't know, but this is a situation that's going to be tough to win, with just fifteen men." Interrupted Cody

"Fifteen? I thought I told you to take only three?"

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you get some more troopers down here at once, before we all get caught." Said Cody

"Alright. Don't go panicking everywhere; just hold your position until the Naboo army arrives with reinforcements."

"Naboo? Sir, they don't have has much training as we do." Exclaimed Cody

"Don't complain! We are at war, and you will do as I say." Said Obi-Wan

--

"Alright men! We have to hold our position here until our reinforcements arrive from Naboo." Ordered Cody

"But sir isn't the Naboo garrison one of the weakest garrisons ever?" Asked Major Terrey

"That may be so, but we'll have to trust them, and besides the CIS will be able to be destroyed by them. It's like the Naboo garrison is the first clone army ever created."

"So they're that weak? I thought they would be a little more impressive." Asked one of the Soldiers

"Yes, but it'll be enough for the CIS do be destroyed for good this time." Replied Cody

-Naboo-

As Kenobi loads _his_ men onto the nearest LAAT's, it seems that the Bodyguard will stay behind to take care of things.

"Master Kenobi." Said the Bodyguard "You almost forgot this." The bodyguard then hands over Kenobi's lightsaber.

"Thank you. See you on the other side my good friend." Said Kenobi

"Yes…see you on the…other side, indeed." Whispered the Bodyguard

until next time : )


	5. The last War: Part 2

**Star Wars: THE LAST WAR OF THE REPUBLIC Part 2**

**Sorry for the long wait…****hope u have enjoyed the story so far!**

-The next day- 14:34 P.M.

General Cody and the others wait for the Republicans from Naboo to arrive.

(Radio) "General Cody calling Kenobi. It appears that the droids are taking the Wookies as slaves."

"Don't bother…Stay out of the clear from droid detection, and don't contact me again. They might pick up this frequency." Said Kenobi

"Yes sir. Over and out." (Radio Fizzes)

"Umm…Sir…I think you should take a look at this." Said a clone

"What is i…t? Holy…crap."

Over the rocky terrain and sandy beaches were Tank Droids, Hellfire Tanks, Spider Droids, and Super Battle droids lined up in millions across the field. Awaiting for a war to start; they reveal in the background, a Heavy Artillery Droid. Twice the size of a spider droid.

"All droids to battle stations." Said a commanding droid "Face forward!" (pause) "March!"

Loud foot steps echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Sir? What…what should we do?" asked the clone

"We wait for the garrison to come." Replied Cody

-space

Beams of light flashed for only a second, then came a gigantic like Assault Ship roaring into the atmosphere. Fallowed by screaming Tie Fighters lining up in position for an attack.

"I've got a reading on the battle droids' position on that planet, My master." Said Vader

"Good…Let us teach, who the real victorious side really is." Said Palpatine

More flashes and beams of light filled the outer area of space; then appeared another Ship with a Naboo logo on it.

As commander Yeratz looked on the radar he said to himself

"Why don't they ever leave us alone?"

"What seems to be the problem…Yeratz" Asked Palpatine

"It's the Republic… Isn't it." Said Vader

-on land

Only three of the battle droids pointed their cannons in the direction of General Cody and the others, crushed the ground underfoot. Cody and his team called a retreat, and ran for cover.

"Open fire!" said a droid

As Cody and his team kept up running, the firing continued. Lasers coming from left and right, and hitting the shoulders and legs of the men who ran for their lives, until…

"I always wanted to use this in a time like this…" said Cody throwing a grenade at the three droids as they were running, destroying all three of them

"Well that a piece of cake. What the…" said Cody as he looks up above him.

A spider walker towering over him and his remaining five men, pointing it's guns at them.

Kashyyyk base-

"Sir, we got the last five of the squadron." Said a reconnaissance droid

"good…..goood….take them to my…general chambers." Said a raspy scratchy voice fallowed by coughing.


End file.
